


Son amie lui appartient !

by malurette



Category: Les Nombrils | The Bellybuttons (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, i don't know if i should tag vicky's mother as intrisec child abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Vicky avait une conception assez spéciale de l'amitié. (En même temps, vu l'éducation que lui a donné sa mère...)





	Son amie lui appartient !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Son_ amie lui appartient !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Nombrils  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Vicky, Jenny, Karine(/Dan)  
>  **Genre :** Clingy Jealous Girl  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Delaf et Dubuc, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _possessive behaviour_ » pour LadiesBingo >  
>  **Avertissements :** plus abusif que possessif pour le coup  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’aux tomes 4 et 5 je crois  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

On la surnommait Bouboule à l’époque, à cause de son afro et de son embonpoint. Et elle n’avait pas d’amie. À part peut-être Jenny ; Jenny était très jolie mais complètement stupide et du coup elle non plus personne ne l’aimait, alors Vicky a décidé de… disons, s’associer à elle. Pour ne plus être seule. Jenny, bête mais gentille, l’a tout de suite adorée et elles sont devenues, disons encore, de solides accointances.  
Vicky n’a jamais pensé qu’avoir une amie serait possible, pas avec les exemples qu’elle avait à la maison autant qu’à l’école ou au camp d’anglais. Sa sœur aînée qui la ridiculisait, sa mère se mêlait de tout, son éducation et son régime ; sous prétexte de corriger ce qui n’allait pas et de la rendre parfaite, lui a donné des attentes irréalistes. 

Pour avoir l’impression de ne pas se laisser écraser par absolument tout le monde, elle a appris à manœuvrer Jenny. C’était formidable, d’être toujours avec la plus jolie fille de la classe, voire de toute l’école : tout le monde la regardait, et, quand on s’apercevait à quel point elle était cruche, l’attention rejaillissait sur Vicky à la place.  
Et ça marchait, jusqu’au jour où Karine a débarqué dans leur vie. L’ancienne meilleure amie de Jenny, d’avant qu’elle déménage… La jalousie pointe son nez. Jenny est à elle, à elle seule ! C’est son associée, son… amie. Elles se complètent si bien. Elles n’ont pas besoin de qui que ce soit d’autre. 

Mais Jenny ne comprend pas qu’elle a un choix à faire, et si elle comprenait, ça leur rendrait juste trop triste. Vicky ne peut pas risquer de la perdre. Toute l’attention dont elle bénéficiait retomberait sur cette cruche de Karine, et elle se retrouverait toute seule ! Alors elle accepte sa présence. D’abord, elle la tolère seulement, pour garder Jenny contente et toute pimpante. 

Et puis à mesure qu’elle la fréquente, elle voit le bon côté de son existence. Karine est une nouille et elle est moche, mais elle n’est pas mauvaise en classe, et elle est encore plus gentille que Jenny. En bonne poire, elle les aide à faire leurs devoirs trop compliqués, ce qui leur libère du temps pour les trucs plus importants. 

D’autant qu’à force de contrôler sa propre vie, à mesure qu’elle grandissait, Vicky a aussi minci, et embelli. Finalement, elle peut être reconnaissante envers sa mère pour tout ce qu’elle lui a appris. Maintenant, elle peut rivaliser avec Jenny. Leurs deux types de beauté différents se complètent encore mieux que quand elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa personnalité. Elles pourraient devenir rivales… mais Vicky s’est habituée à Jenny, et elle réalise qu’elles sont plus fortes à deux que divisées. Alors elles sont deux à avoir tous les garçons qu’elles veulent à leurs pieds. 

Du coup, il faut bien que quelqu’un d’autre prenne le rôle du faire-valoir, et c’est là que leur amitié avec Karine prend toute son importance. Quelle générosité de leur part que d’accepter de partager leur temps avec une fille moins gâtée par la nature ! Bien sûr elle crampe un peu leur style, mais elles font avec. 

Depuis le temps, Vicky s’est attachée aussi à Karine, par la force de l’habitude. Elle la traite un peu comme un animal domestique, mais c’est son animal domestique. Elle réalise vraiment à quel point quand Dan le chevelu fait intrusion dans leur petite vie bien réglée.  
Pas question que la moche ait un copain, même un aussi ridicule ! Ça leur ferait de l’ombre, et puis Karine passerait du temps avec lui et donc plus avec elles. Non alors : c’est leur chose, leur amie. Elles ne la partageront avec personne. 

Ça empire encore quand Dan se mêle de présenter Mélanie à Karine pour prendre leur place à elles, leur place de meilleures amies et qu’elles se montent les unes contre les autres. Vicky, comme tout le monde, comprend trop tard ce qui s’est tissé là. Respect : sa Maman serait fière de voir de telles machinations. Ou plutôt non, elle serait furieuse de voir le résultat parce que Vicky s’y est laissée prendre elle aussi et que ce qu’elle a tramé n’a pas réussi.  
Ce qu’elle retient, c’est que Mélanie a fait du mal à leur amie, alors qu’elle et Jenny sont les seules qui aient le droit de se moquer de Karine et de lui piquer son mec. Si elle disparaît alors bon débarras ! Pourvu que tout revienne à la normale ensuite… 

…He ben non. Ça n’est en fait que le début de la spirale qui les mène à la catastrophe, en fait. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas rester toutes les trois pour toujours sans personne d’autre ?


End file.
